Kona
Kona is the rookie captain of the Blackblade Pirates . He ate the Hai Hai no Mi and hails from the South Blue. History Kona was born from the union of an unamed Pirate Captain and the influential daughter of the noble Sky family as Sky D. Kona. While he never came to want, he was always considered his mother's "shame". While on numerous occasions Kona would try to impress his mother, he would often fail either due to lack of ability or simple dislike by the staff. While looking for a suitable present for his mother, Kona found the devil fruit he would later eat; the Hai Hai no Mi. When his mother refused to eat the Devil Fruit, Kona ate it in a fit of childish rage. As soon as he turned twelve, Kona knew that the civilised world had no place for him. As if awakening to some inborn instinct within him, Kona gazed upon the sea... Story Setting Sail Arc After drifting around at Sea for a few days, Kona arrived at Needleweeve Island. Landing upon the eastern shore instead of at the dock, Kona quickly found that the supplies he had were gone...and his boat was wrecked. Shrugging off his apparent misfortune, Kona began to head inland. He quickly came upon a village, but found it divided between two powers; The Marines and the Del Corsa Pirates, led by James Del Corsa. Kona quickly came upon three members of the Del Corsa Pirates who were harassing a elderly woman. Kona immediately proceeded to defeat these pirates in a single punch, until the last one attempted to shoot Kona. However Kona transformed into Ash, causing the attack to pass harmlessly through him. Freaked out about his powers, the pirates ran off towards their captain. Learning that the Woman's grandaughter had previously tried to oppose the Del Corsa Pirates, Kona promised he would free her from the pirates. Kona soon headed towards the Town Hall, which the pirates had claimed as their headquaters, coming into conflict with Liam the Marksman, Jame's First Mate. After Liam fired off several shots at Kona a bomb soon followed. However Kona had already transformed into Ash, rendering the attacks harmless. When the smoke cleared, Liam was horrified at the unharmed state of his opponent. He attempted to run, but was caught by Kona. Dragging him behind him, Kona forced him to open the cage of the Woman's grandaughter. Introducing herself as Amy, she revealed to Kona that James and his crew were preparing to assault the Marine's main base. Arriving ahead of Amy, still dragging Liam behind him, Kona challenged James to a fight. James didn't even acknowledge his acceptance of the challenge before he attempted to slice Kona in two. However, due to Kona transforming into Ash, the attack failed to even hit him. Kona could hardly believe how surprised James was that someone could possess a Devil Fruit Power. However, the rookie was soon surprised even further as James lashed out with a Kairoseki-edged sword, allowing him to strike Kona. But his follow-up attacks were easily dodged once Kona figured that the sword actually had to hit him in either state with Kona following up by punching James in the face, sending him flying into a building. Kona was soon forced to rescue Amy from the bulk of the Del Corsa Pirates, easily defeating them, before countering a surprise attack from James with a cross-counter. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit ''Main Article: Hai Hai no Mi '' Kona ate the Hai Hai no mi (Translated as the Ash-Ash Fruit). It is a Logia Devil Fruit granting its consumer the ability to generate, manipulate and transform into Ash at will. It also grants the user immunity to heat. Despite it being considered "weak" for a Logia type, Kona has often put it to effective use in combat. Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captains Category:Logia User Category:South Blue Characters